


Prompt

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how many times do I have to write the word fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: “What is the shipping generator?” Kakashi asked while tying his yukata knot, “A… generator for a ship? Why would you search for a ship? Are we going to do a voyage or something?”orYour prompt:Kakashi and Gai finding this prompt generator together and putting in their names just for fun.T rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | Tooth-rooting fluff.A one-shot about Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and random prompts from the internet.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this might cause diabetes. Based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/3Oghee/status/1198091323946831872) and credit to [this website](https://prompts.neocities.org/). Underlined text means the prompt I've taken from the source. Set after Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls. Happy weekend and happy reading!

“Rival! Look at this cool website I just found!”

It was another lazy afternoon in the Hatake-Maito residence. Right after Hatake Kakashi announced his formal withdrawal as the Sixth Hokage, he and Maito Gai decided to purchase a landed house near the village border to spend their retirement together. Kakashi who favored remoteness quickly packed all his belongings and gladly moved from the heart of Konoha, dragging Gai along who considered the seclusion as another ‘challenge’ Kakashi gave him. The house wasn’t luxurious, quite packed with its limited space, but the facilities inside were top tier level; including the fast-speed wireless connection, Gai always abused.

The couple just got back from their leisure journey from one hot spring to another. They were detached from cyberspace for almost a month and Gai was anxious for he claimed he had to check the sales of the online version of his book. But well, it was Gai who was easily distorted and here he was, opening a new tab of a pop-up and stumbled upon the silly page. Kakashi, who just finished taking a hot bath, eyes squinted as he tried to analyze the address Gai just clicked. He joined Gai who sad cross-legged on the floor with a laptop on his lap. The webpage was clean and simple, with three boxes and a few keywords,

“What is the shipping generator?” Kakashi asked while tying his _yukata_ knot, “A… generator for a ship? Why would you search for a ship? Are we going to do a voyage or something?”

Gai laughed at Kakashi’s clueless questions, “No, Rival, ‘shipping’ is a continuous verb; it’s a term comes from relation – _ship_. The _‘ship’_. That’s why the cyberworld calls it ‘shipping’ and when you _ship_ someone with someone, it means you like them together,” his explanation was full with enthusiasm Kakashi didn’t have the heart to mock him, “Using this _generator_ , which obviously comes from ‘generate’, we can insert two different names and this smart device would ‘generate’ some random prompts involving the names!”

“Okay…?” Kakashi had two questions in his head; first: _what is prompt,_ and the second: _how the hell Gai learned such things?_ – but his curiosity defeated his judgment, “So, what are you going to do with this?”

“Of course, I will play using our names!” Gai exclaimed, and Kakashi murmured _I know it_.

Gai moved the cursor to the first box and entering his name, which led Kakashi to annoyance, “You should’ve put my name _first_ ,” he protested as Gai typed Kakashi’s name in the second box.

“That’s not how it works, the internet said that the first box belongs to the ‘top’ of the relationship.”

“Why you—” Kakashi could feel his face was slightly warm and unfortunately, he didn’t wear his mask, “Excuse me, you can’t just believe in everything you read online,” Gai winked at Kakashi’s disapproval.

“I’m just obeying the instruction,” he gleefully replied.

Well, they were friends for the last four decades and had been in a more serious, intimate relationship in the past fifteen years, but Kakashi always preferred to stay low regarding his preference. He never really enjoyed being the dominant one. Gai stated that he just was too lazy to actively move his hips – _thing like that_. The fact was, contrary to popular beliefs as Kakashi once ruled the village and feared as a lethal _shinobi_ , people might be surprised once they found out that Gai was the leader of their bedroom activities.

Sexual jokes aside,

“Should we generate our first prompt?”

Kakashi snorted, “I bet it will be super-corny.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who reads porn in public like you.”

The copy _ninja_ rolled his eyes.

Gai jokingly elbowed his beloved companion before placing the computer on the floor, grabbing two fluffy pillows and handed one of them to Kakashi. They laid down, side by side, chest faced the _tatami_ with their naked legs inside the _kotatsu_. Kakashi rested his head on Gai’s relaxed shoulder when the _taijutsu_ master extended his free hand to press the ‘generate’ button. Gai was so excited his voice pitch went higher,

“Okay, our first prompt is… _drum rolls_ ,” Gai exhaled before reading it out loud, “Gai giving Kakashi a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.”

They both fell silent. Thinking.

“How could this website know that we’re _actually_ like this?”

“Ha-ha-ha told you, Rival, this generator is interesting!” Gai gave the silver-haired his legendary nice guy pose, “It’s true, though, I always wake up earlier than you do,” he smirked.

Kakashi groaned, “I never wake up _late_ , you’re just abnormally too early – nobody in this world rise and shine at three in the morning,” he paused, “It’s not even morning; it’s _dawn_.”

“I do!” claimed Gai, “So does Lee. And his son, Metal.”

“Alright, let’s skip this part and try other recommendations,” Kakashi put an end to their unnecessary argument and clicked the trackpad. He wasn’t as enthusiastic as Gai was, but the way his eyes slanted was the sign that he was curious, “The second one would be… Gai likes to annoy his soulmate, Kakashi, even though they haven’t realized that they are soulmates,” Kakashi chuckled, “Do you think we’re soulmates?”

Gai clenched a fist and threw it in the air, “Of course, we are! You and I are bounded in destiny, you are my eternal rival as well as my eternal soulmate!”

_Should’ve never asked that_. Kakashi suddenly regretted playing along. Nevertheless, Gai’s opinion sent him a trip down the memory lane about their journey in finding each other, “But to think about it, you stalked me for _years_ since we were kids. You suddenly popped off nowhere even when I was showering.”

“You remember!” Gai couldn’t restrain his thundering laughter, “Can’t be helped, Rival, you always avoided me! All I wanted back then was a proper sparring partner and you’re the only one I considered compatible!”

Kakashi gave him a silent look which inaudibly said, _you were so weak and significant I almost wanted to kill you in your sleep_ – but he didn’t say anything. For this current Gai was one of the most formidable _shinobi_ Konoha ever had. He was the only person who made it alive after opening the last step of the forbidden gates when he fought Uchiha Madara years ago. Kakashi recalled the five-year-old Gai, his eyes were gleaming with spirit. And since then, they were destined to have these endless competitions until both of them turned forty-something. Perhaps, this ‘soulmate’ concept was what suited them the most.

“When did you first realized that I am your soulmate?”

“Huh, tough question,” Gai was surprised by Kakashi’s query, “Perhaps… When I decided to pay the Third a visit and begged him to become an ANBU as well,” he brushed his chin, eyes went a little bit dark as he faced Kakashi and stroke his light-colored hair, “When I heard that you had a hard time facing the demon inside you and continuously destroying yourself, I felt an obligation to drag you out from that situation.”

“Mm, those old days,” Kakashi murmured; those dark days were gone but the bitterness remained, “Did I make you worry back then?” he asked, enjoying Gai’s touch on his head.

“You dare to ask me that?” Gai playfully choked Kakashi’s neck using his arms, which resulted in his partner burst out laughing. They wrestled for a while and rolled on the floor snickering until both of them were out of breath and slightly coughed. Gai snorted before landing a quick peck on Kakashi’s exposed cheek, “You should stop that bad habit of yours, went all suicidal, and I hated myself for not being able to help.”

“That should be _my_ line, Gai, you had no idea how anxious I was when you carelessly opened the eight gate,” Kakashi scolded him while playfully grabbed Gai’s black, shiny hair. As a fighter, he acknowledged the risk of being one – to win the fight, to protect the village at all costs. But the image of defeated Gai and the smell of burning flesh still flashed on his brain. However, Gai was Gai, he lived his life without even looking back. He was all sunshine and rainbow and Kakashi couldn’t ask for another individual to bring the best in him, “But if you didn’t do that, we would be defeated for sure, and I would never realize how much I was afraid of losing you.”

Gai wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, “In short, you needed to see me _dying_ to make yourself sure that I was your soulmate,” he deducted miserably, “Rival, aren’t you one of a kind.”

“Maa… I don’t want to experience it twice, though.”

“Neither do I,” Gai snuggled before clicking for another result, and giggling as Kakashi nudged his nose at his cheek, “The next situation is… Gai and Kakashi cuddling under the stars,” the muscle freak stared at the ceilings, thinking, “We must have done this kind of thing when we were out for a mission, right?”

“We did something under the stars but _not_ cuddling,” Kakashi sighed, “We _fought_.”

Gai tilted his head, trying to dig his bad remembrance, “Did we?”

“C’mon, you silly,” a flick on his forehead, “Once upon a time, when we were in the middle of the war, and Maito Gai was ordered to escort Naruto on a boat and he suffered from massive seasickness—”

“ENOUGH, I GOT IT!” Gai shut Kakashi’s mouth using his palm, “I surrender! It was embarrassing!”

Kakashi half-heartedly tried to escape from Gai’s monstrous hug and once again they collapsed on the floor cracking up. Gai and his weakness: the rocking ship in the middle of the sea, made him unconsciously summoned Kakashi using the tiny SOS turtle. He showed up a moment later, but they ended up fighting, and the battle went so bad Gai opened the sixth gate and almost burnt down the ship. When he thought about it, Kakashi admitted that his comrade was a true beast for being able to control his _chakra_ in such a miserable condition.

The ex-Kage was gasping for air after freeing himself from Gai’s embrace, “It _was_ , and I’ll keep on bringing that up.”

“I’ve told you that I thought you were an imposter!” Gai sulked but his pride was still around, “Besides…” he pouted, “I just… I didn’t think you’ll come for real.”

“What made you think that way? We didn’t agree concerning the emergency signal for nothing,” asked Kakashi, “You needed me and I should come to help.”

“I know, I just… _I don’t know,_ Rival, sometimes I…”

Kakashi reiterated, “Sometimes, you?”

“Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.”

“Idiot,” Kakashi once again smacked the back of Gai’s head for thinking that way, “We’ve talked about this a lot,” regarding his insecurity, his inferiority – and Kakashi sounded a bit angry, or worry, or both, but he softened his voice after all, “I’ve made my choice and it’s you,” _it would always be you_. Kakashi touched Gai’s forehead using his, then smiled, “Stop thinking otherwise or I’ll quit playing this shipping game.”

“I’m sorry, my bad,” Gai nodded and pressed their forehead together, “Shall I read the fourth one? Let’s see…” after stealing another kiss from Kakashi’s temple, Gai skimmed the next sentence, “Kakashi wants to use their laptop on the couch, but Gai always occupies the space in their lap.”

They stared at each other for a second, then examining their position – two old men lying side by side, half-naked faces illuminated by the sheer light from the computer screen.

“Whoever created the questions is a rookie,” Gai commented, “Should learn from us about positioning.”

Kakashi agreed, “But to be fair, I like sleeping on your lap.”

“Me too, but this position is much preferred.”

“Seconded. Next.”

Gai loved it how much Kakashi enjoyed this simple activity – doing nothing but being his true self. His lover seemed to be comfortable, hugging the soft pillow and put on his weight against Gai’s body. Not as the former Hokage, not as a feared _ninja_ , just Kakashi, an ordinary man who luxuriated in cozy indolence.

“Gai cuddling with a body pillow, pretending that it's Kakashi…”

“What?”

“Whaaat?”

“Have you ever cheated on me with a _pillow_?”

“Seriously?” Gai shouted, “Rival, you know _me_ if I missed you my heart and soul couldn’t contain—”

“—you’ll run away from the village and chase after me even though I’m in the middle of an S-ranked mission,” Kakashi finished what Gai started, “I get it.”

Gai grinned widely, silently gave Kakashi his approval.

Kakashi resumed their little play by extending his lazy fingers to find out another surprise, “Gai is the teacher, Kakashi is their student,” an inappropriate smirk appeared on Kakashi’s naughty face.

“But we are both teachers,” Gai replied innocently.

“This is a role-play situation, you dumbass.”

“Ew, kinky,” quickly, Gai responded in disgust, “Should’ve seen it coming from you.”

Kakashi intentionally teased his partner using his sultry voice, seduction activated, “If I were your student, how would you teach me, Gai-sensei?”

“Of course, I shall teach you how to be stronger by making you wear the breathable jumpsuit!” his fiery determination suddenly came up from nowhere, “We will be doing some push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups!”

“How about my favorite exercise: _shut-ups_ ,” Kakashi wasn’t in the mood to have a PTSD attack by remembering Gai’s torturous, hellish training regime, “Let’s move on, Kakashi and Gai are villains.”

The statement made them fantasizing,

“Imagining you in Akatsuki robe,” said Gai, “Wearing that silly hat, wandering around catching monsters.”

“Polishing our nails with matching color,” Kakashi added.

“Don’t forget the matching rings,” Gai laughed.

“Even Sakura and her girlfriends never went that far.”

Gai had never seen Tenten doing such things either. He shrugged as he clicked for another, “Kakashi having to help Gai undress after an injury,” he looked amused, “Well, we’ve been through this.”

Kakashi hummed his compliance,

Gai was enduring _things_ and casualties were one of them. He was considered lucky for ‘only’ losing a leg instead of his life. Days after his reconstruction surgery weren’t beautiful; he had to regularly take his medication and the intensive training to get him normally functioning was both exhausting and emotional. Kakashi never left his side. Even after being inaugurated as the Hokage, he still paid Gai generous visits and occasionally accompanied him for the medical checkups.

The silver-haired kept it a secret until now – that, his first time undressing Gai was… _arousing_. They were getting so used to see each other bare-naked for they had through things together for decades, but when they were trapped in such a situation, things went different. Kakashi admitted that cooperating with Gai in undoing his outfit, layer by layer, assisting him to the bathroom and watching him soaked under the shower was too much. He helped Gai drying his hair when he realized that his childhood friend could turn him on without even touching him; in a way, nobody ever could. Kakashi let out a small giggle as he said, “You could do nothing without me.”

Gai wholeheartedly accepted, “Rival, I’d rather _die_.”

Kakashi shushed him before scrolling for another, “Gai follows Kakashi out for a smoke break during work, but Gai doesn’t smoke,” he furrowed his brows, “Have you ever tried smoking?”

“Once, Asuma forced me to taste the bitterness of the cigarette, and that’s not my thing.”

“Not _our_ thing,” Kakashi seconded, “Kakashi keeps on stealing Gai’s clothes to annoy him.”

Gai hysterically laughed, “Will you wear my green jumpsuit, Rival?”

“Ew, no,” Kakashi immediately rejected the whole idea, “We’re lovers, yes, but there should be a healthy limit how much a couple could mimic each other – also, I don’t want to look like a walking cucumber.”

“Eh, but it’s fresh!”

_Fresh my ass_.

Now it was Gai’s turn to click, “Gai trying their hardest to prank Kakashi, but they fail each and every single time,” the idea made him awkwardly grinned, “This quiz could never be more right.”

“It’s your fault for not being able to conceal your _chakra_.”

“Can’t blame me! My heart is always violently rushing every time I’m about to see you!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Gai was dangerously intimidating on the battlefield but turned extremely docile when his tamer was around. Returning himself to the button, “Gai and Kakashi are lost in the woods together,” the esteemed soldier sighed heavily, “Why does every fantasy-romance always involve getting lost in the woods? They’re never going through a three-month mission and spent half of it being in the middle of the forest.”

Gai silently nodded. Spending their days, even weeks, in Mother Nature required a lot of guts. They sleep uncomfortably on the ground full of insects, their meal was bland without proper seasoning, and they needed to search for a river so they could clean themselves. For finally being able to return to civilization was truly a windfall.

“Kakashi pressing their forehead against Gai's forehead to check if they have a fever,” Gai continued.

“We already have a modern solution: thermometer,” Kakashi declined the idea, “Sakura will slap us some sense if we do baseless technique instead of visiting the emergency department.”

“But it’s cute, though,” Gai defended himself, “Kakashi and Gai sharing a really long scarf.”

Kakashi and his rationale let out a long sigh, “What’s with people and their impractical method of sharing.”

“Rival, please be cute, we’re playing a fluffy game, here,” Gai whined. He liked the idea, but to ensure his analytical partner to do ridiculously adorable things like that could be challenging, “Gai and Kakashi fighting all day and fucking all night.”

“Isn’t it what we _always_ do?”

“Uh – right.”

“This generator thing is getting boring.”

“Kakashi trying their best to be quiet while Gai is taking a nap,” Kakashi mumbled, “I always did.”

“Rival, you didn’t even try,” Gai immediately shunned him, “You intentionally cleaned the house when the summer sun fiercely shining and on top of that, you normally _hate_ the house chores!”

“Gai, your snoring was louder than the vacuum cleaner,” Kakashi eyed him intensely, “Watching you all drooling while scratching your belly made me wanted to destroy your peaceful nap.”

Gai made a long face, “But I always let you have your peaceful nap. This is unfair.”

“Because unlike you, I sleep pretty elegantly.”

“I still don’t get it how could you sleep and normally breathe with your mask on,” said the combatant while shaking his head in confusion, “There’s still plenty unread prompts, let me check…” with Kakashi trying to monopolize his whole attention by snuggling his face on Gai’s neck, the bowl-cut struggled to reach the trackpad, “Gai and Kakashi being witches or wizards.”

Kakashi cringed, “Say, abracadabra.”

“You need no spell, Kakashi,” Gai visibly tried to suppress his laughter as he finished his cheesy sentence, “Because just by being your usual self, you already captivated me with your magical charm!”

Kakashi’s guffaw exploded, “You’d better publish a sappy novel instead of a motivation book!”

“Nah, even though the sales are probably higher, I would never trade my passion in writing about sport,” he affirmed, “Besides, the public doesn’t need to acknowledge my romantic side, it’s for you only, Rival!”

“There’s a fine and healthy line between romantic and trashy,” Kakashi patted his chest for he laughed too much he was panting. Lazily, he peeked from behind Gai’s strong bicep, “Ngh… The button is so far away,” he slightly grumbled and waited for the loading screen, “Kakashi said: I’ve got you now.”

Kakashi looked at Gai, created a small space between their faces. He slowly leaned closer and closed the gap by pressing a long, deep kiss on the lips of his favorite person on earth. Gai softly nibbled Kakashi’s bottom lip, silently asking for an opening, which Kakashi gladly allowed. Their tongues tangled in a wet battle – and if it wasn’t for the need of oxygen, they might never stop devouring each other. His half-lidded eyes gazed tenderly at Gai, as his slightly raspy voice echoed, “I’ve got you now.”

Gai stole another kiss from those enchanting lips, “Smooth.”

“I start to like this generator idea,” Kakashi merrily admitted, “We should use this once a while to spice up our daily life,” he alluded as he read the later prompt out loud, “Gai and Kakashi having sex and watching their reflections in the mirrored walls.”

“…and at first I thought this whole website is completely innocent.”

“Too wild?” Kakashi chuckled, “Nah, forget it. Might do that if we were younger. I can’t stand seeing my naked ass – it would be a total sore to my own eyes.”

“What are you talking about, Rival! You’re still stunning and beautiful!” Gai countered.

“You think so?” he let out another giggle, “But I’m turning forty-six this year.”

“You can turn a hundred and I’ll still find you attractive!”

“How sweet. You, too, are still athletic and good looking as you were twenty years ago.”

“Rival, you’re the only one who praises me like that!” Gai was almost burst into tears, but the blink on the monitor made him click it, “Gai staying up half the night to finish a game with Kakashi – _yeah what do you think we're doing?_ Gai and Kakashi's child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream,” gasped, Gai pointed Kakashi, “Do you remember those days when Lee was away for a mission and we have to take care of Metal?”

“ _Maa…_ those exhausting weeks,” Kakashi ran his palm across his unmasked face, “I was too naïve, never thought having an infant would drain my energy so bad, I would choose an S-ranked mission by all means,” he recalled how he was forced to use shadow clones to play with Metal. Beneath the tiny body, laid a monster with an extraordinary amount of energy compared to children his age. Kakashi shivered as he reminisced another important point from baby Metal, “Lee circled his ankles with training weight.”

“Lee polished him well from his early days, Metal is now the new generation of _taijutsu_!”

Kakashi didn’t know how to explain to those muscle heads that it could be categorized as child abuse.

“Gai cries themselves to sleep with their face buried into Kakashi,” the hot-blooded man slightly chuckled as he took his turn to lay his head on Kakashi’s arm, “Say, when did the last time I did that?”

“I don’t remember; you cried a lot,” said Kakashi while toying with Gai’s hair, “You cried when you finally made it into the academy, when you passed your _chuunin_ exam, when you accomplished your first A-ranked mission, when you gave me the bouquet for celebrating my Hokage title – you seriously wanted me to remember it all?”

Gai made a ‘no’ face, “Those were happy tears, Rival.”

“Sure. Then…” the light on Kakashi’s mellow eyes dimmed. Gai realized the uncommon silence and found Kakashi was staring at him, a glimpse of guilt and anguish welled upon his face, “When you were discharged from the hospital.”

The words sent a strange sensation to Gai’s stomach,

Because no matter how cheerful he was and said that he was fine to the people who visited him, Gai was inside, _broken_. He temporarily shut himself down when the surgeons told him that it was impossible for him to normally walk, even to properly use his severely damaged leg. Even though he never regretted his desperate attempt in weakening Madara, the post-war depression was inevitable. Kakashi remembered how he always left a shadow clone of him behind, or one of his _ninken_ to guard Gai – preventing him to do stupid or worse suicidal things.

The first day after Gai left the medical ward, Kakashi took him to the Hokage residence, forced him to stay the night. He was all smile and laugh for the first ten minutes. Kakashi was just being there, listening, until Gai was out of breathing and finally showed him his sadness. He let it all out. His tears, his anger, his pain. Gai was clinging onto him, tightly, and Kakashi didn’t flinch even an inch. He embraced Gai with equal strength, to make him sure that he would never leave, at least until Gai too tired and fell asleep. They ended up exhausted and collapsed on the same _futon_.

“I confessed the morning after, didn’t I?” Kakashi broke the silence, “Those were harsh, hard moment, I barely remember the details,” he gently pulled Gai’s arm so he could rest his head on those muscles.

Gai returned those warm gestures with same energy, “I could never forget how dazzling you were that day, Rival,” he placed his cheek on the crown of Kakashi’s head, inhaled the faint scent of his lover’s shampoo, “When you said that you were afraid of losing me, I was very, _very_ happy,” Gai tenderly took Kakashi’s hand, brought it near his lips and left little kisses on the knuckles, “Even though I swear those kinds of things would never happen again; you know I’ll give my all in order to protect you.”

Kakashi _knew_.

They were _shinobi_ , and _shinobi_ should never felt anything; they were tools, a mere puppet who supposed to be the first fortress, the shield to defend the village. But Gai taught him, showed him, the beauty of being a human as well. Funny how ‘emotions’ could make him stronger – because he had a _reason_ to live. Kakashi nodded at Gai’s pure words. When two people cried together, they formed a stronger bond, as they were brave to show each other their vulnerable side. Only with Gai, Kakashi felt safe to do that.

“Gai getting to go back in time and change something bad that happened in their past with Kakashi,” his soothing-sweet voice sounded like a melody to Gai’s ear. Perhaps, he should be the one who read those prompts, because every time Kakashi did that, he was an inch closer to slumber. Kakashi fondled his ear tip, preventing Gai to fall asleep, “If you have a chance, would you change something about us, Gai?

“This question is philosophical, but… you know, Rival, what we’ve been through together is what shapes us to be like this now, and if I finally got a chance to be _this_ close to you, I believe because everything happens for a reason?” Gai wasn’t sure if his idea was clear, “In short: no. Do you have anything you want to change?”

“I still want to knock you unconscious before you opening the gate.”

“Rival—”

“It’s still gnawing inside me, you know.”

“Rival,” Gai sunk his nose in Kakashi’s silver hair, “I’ve told you many, many times, I’m _fine_ , you don’t have to look for a remedy for my leg like we just did, searching for a magic hot spring and such,” his voice was soft, reassuring, “We’re here, you’re with me, this little happiness we share every day is a blessing for me and I – I couldn’t ask for more from you,” he whispered as he kissed Kakashi’s temple, “This is perfect. We are perfect.”

“I know, I just…” Kakashi enjoyed Gai’s warmth, eyes closed, limbs intertwined, “…I _love_ you.”

“You know I’ll exaggerate my answer, don’t you?” Gai laughed again, “Funny how I’ve heard it from you countless time but it still makes me happy,” he hugged Kakashi even tighter, “You always make me happy.”

Sometimes Kakashi envied the way Gai freely expressed his feelings; for him who lived an emotionally-constipated life, Gai’s buoyancy was beyond magical. The weak beeping sound from the laptop caught Kakashi’s attention. The website told him that there was one last prompt left, “We somehow made it,” he clicked it and was stunned by the words. Gai was curious; he took a peek and they read it together,

“Gai and Kakashi are getting married.”

“…”

“…”

“Well, it’s not like I never thought about it.”

“Do we need it – the marriage?” Kakashi doubted, “I mean – we’ve been together since I even had no idea, we don’t even have an official date or something.”

Gai shrugged, “For me, it’s easier, I’ve fallen for you since your father introduce you to me and my father, so I had been loving you for forty years already,” he giggled, reminiscing how cold and arrogant Kakashi was, “But hey, thank you for finally noticing my feelings twenty five years later.”

“I was incapable of sentimentality when I was younger, you know why,” getting older softened him, a lot. Kakashi’s eyes were glued on the screen. The _kanji_ were blurred after him, as he tilted his head to Gai’s direction, examining every detail of his well-sculpted face, “But – now that I’m no longer attached to the village’s bureaucracy and I can do whatever I want as a free man, I think the idea of—”

“Kakashi, hush,” Gai interrupted, “Don’t say it.”

“…why?”

“I’m not allowing you to propose me, _I_ shall be the one who proposes you.”

“A sore-loser, aren’t you, Gai?”

“Will you marry this sore-loser, then?”

At those words, Kakashi was petrified. Gai had been taken good care of him, as he always did in return. They had mutual respect and support, they complimented each other as if there would be no tomorrow. _What more were they searching for?_ Gai slowly took Kakashi’s hand, rested the delicate palm of his on his face, and Kakashi said an inaudible ‘yes’. This man had captured his heart and soul and Gai never wanted to escape; for loving Kakashi came naturally and everything seemed right. Kakashi closed his eyes, enjoying every beat and every breath. Never had he felt this blessed for having this man _alive_. Gai smiled at him, and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

They started it all from a rivalry and ended up being soul mates.

Kakashi should thank the silly, random game they found online for bringing him this much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> \ ˈpräm(p)t \  
> prompted; prompting; prompts  
> 1: to move to action: INCITE  
> 2: to assist (one acting or reciting) by suggesting or saying the next words of something forgotten or imperfectly learned: CUE
> 
> A/N: it's been forever since the last time I write about these two silly old men and I miss them a lot! Sorry for all the cheesiness just because I'm craving for a quick fluff. I really hope this one makes your day and please tell me what you think. Lots of love from a sucker of this married couple!


End file.
